Emi Empire
by numerounopunk
Summary: The all girl's school is moving into the all boys school. Tonya and Suki hit it off as enemies at first glance. Who will win title of School President? Who will win the beauty contest to show who's no.1 at Emi Empire. The top school in Asia.


Chapter one : New Rivals of New Schools

Suki was a regular boy punk son of the second richest guy in Asia. He was the regular handsome and popular guy, and going to the richest all-boys school in Asia which was called the Emp Empire. Emp was the name of the guy who owned the school. The school's tuition fees every semester was $40, 000 . The students were all top students with each category of their own .

There was the Class A's . The most wealthiest and smartest and athletic of the students who had a whole wing of the school to themselves, and were tutored with the best tutors. There were Class B's who had part of a wing to themselves but still had to attend classes with high-rated teacher's . There were Class C's who still attended classes with second high-rated teachers, but had to eat in a cafeteria instead of a private restraraunt of their own like Class A's and Class B's. Class D's who were the lowest, ignored most of the time and hardly ever heard from at all. They had the back of the school to themselves working hard to try to go to upper classes.

Each Class had same type of uniforms but different colored. Class A's - Blue. Class B's - Green . Class C's - Purple. Class D's - Yellow.

And of course Suki was in Class A . He was Number one out of the 7 students who were in Class A with him. There was Myk no.2, Cho no.3, Dan no.4, Haru no.5, Neko no.6 and Toto no.7 .Each of them had a different talent and different style. But all the same they were close and best friends. And went to school together happily ..

That is until Emp got married to the all-girl's school's Administrator Mimi Florence, and they combined their two schools together. An called it the Emi Empire.

The girls would move into the boys school and then placed in the category they belong to according to the grades they have.

This was announced a week before the running of school president could even begin. Of course everyone was counting on Suki to run and win. But since girls were moving to their schools they would be a threat ready to be eliminated..

Tonya was a mixed puppy. Her mother was Japanese but her father was an English man from Britain and a very well respected man. She had a light brown naturally curly hair and green eye's but Asian colored skin and pouty styled lips. She was top student in her school. They didn't have Classes or category's to show which on of them were top students. They were separated from rich to richest. There were only 3 category's. Rich, just-rich and Very Rich. Tonya was placed in Category Very Rich. Her father owned factory's and Corporations in different places all around the world and her mother was a very popular model and always traveling.

Tonya had 6 best friends who were with her in the Very Rich category. Megumi, Caitlin, Tin-tin, Nodoka, Konoka and Sona.

Currently they are in Tonya's room (having a sleep-over) talking about moving into the boys school.

" Can you believe it ? They're going to move us into a boy school ! YAY !" Squealed Megumi who's father was Captain of the Army Force and never allowed to see other boys almost her whole life. She bit her lip wondering to herself if she was pretty enough and if another boy would ask her out., and of course as her best friend Tonya knew what she was thinking of.

" Of course you're pretty. What boy wouldn't ask you out ?" Said Tonya, and of course that was true. She had black straight shoulder-length hair and pale face and blooming lips and bright dark brown eye's with long eye-lashes any Asian girl would have. Her sport was competitive swimming and she majored in almost every second subject.

" I hate boys. I hate them all." Moaned Caitlin. Who was sort of the "emo" of the group. She disliked almost everything. She was the quietest of the group and sometimes very snappy but they all loved her. Her hair was also shoulder-length and dyed blonde underneath the top black her eye's had blue contacts she was very musical and held concerts all over Asia and a professional ballet dancer.

" You can't say that! You haven't even met them. Look at it this way, this is a whole new experience for us! It will be fun to meet new people and face a new type of environment!" Tin-tin clapped gleefully. She was the optimistic one. Her dyed blonde with light brown streaks hip-length hair bobbed up and down as she clapped. Her tanned face and amazing white smile was over-powering. Her sport was gymnastics, she was fluent in almost every language.

Nodoka, Konoka and Sona the triplets all nodded they're heads in unison they were all wearing matching outfits - different colours and all listening to their itouch - ipods. The triplets were very good actors and starred in some movies.They also had their own fashion line Triple-X-Threat.

" Well, for sure I'm going to run for School President." Announced Tonya. Everyone agreed and they jumped on the bed and someone shut the light. And they all went to sleep waiting for the new day of tomorrow.

If you have any comment note or msg me (: and if you want to see more then please msg so I can start on the next Chapter.


End file.
